1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to an automatic drain valve for a compressor or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of automatic liquid discharge mechanism have been developed, one of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,789 to Hoffman et al., entitled "Automatic Liquid Discharge Mechanism". In this patent, the actuating float 42 and the serve 40 include a plurality of parts and elements disposed therein, as can be clearly seen from FIG. 2 thereof, so that the liquid discharging mechanism has a very complicated configuration and so that the manufacturing cost thereof is greatly increased. In addition, most of the parts and elements of the mechanism are disposed in the lower portion of the liquid container 14 where condensate and dirt will be collected and accumulated so that the parts are apt to be rusted.
Another type of liquid discharge mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,090 to Hankison, entitled "Automatic Valving Device". Similarly, most of the parts, particularly the springs, are disposed in the lower liquid receiving portion 18 where condensate and dirt will be collected and accumulated. The parts thereof are apt to be rusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional drain valves.